Sweet
by jellerspot
Summary: Jeller 2 kids candy: pure fluff


_Only Nikki and Lucca belong to me. Let me know what you think of this story!_

He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was kind of nighttime because he was already in a deep sleep when he awoke as he felt Jane stirring in his arms. It was not because of the babies because he had his hand in the long belly of 6 months and had not felt anything. He slowly lifted his face from the back of her neck, looking over her shoulder and saw her with his eyes open. He saw that she had reached out and saw that she was researching something on her cell phone.

"Soft and colorful candy with funny name" - she threw in the google quest and he sighed.

\- What is happening? - He asked seeing that google had not answered his wife's question.

She turned toward him slowly, her belly getting heavier, making her movements during sleep even smaller than before, though she had always been quiet.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said, her face staring into her husband's ever-lovely eyes. "I just ..." She started, but did not want to end because she knew he would wake up and lose another night simply to satisfy his family.

She appreciated this, but she did not want to tire him tonight. Not after he'd spent all day putting things in their children's room. He did not deserve it, she thought. But Kurt was Kurt.

"Do you have desire?" He frowned at her.

She looked away for a second, so he would not decipher it so easily.

"We can just go back to sleep. I don't want you to get up at this time."

He sat on the bed beside her, already looking for her clothes closer, but before he caught her by the hand, entwining his fingers and enjoying the touch of his rings and his skins.

"I can no longer sleep in peace knowing that the loves in my life want something. He started and kissed her belly, already getting up to get a shirt. "What specifically did you want to eat?"

She sat up in bed, sighing because she did not really want to bother him, but knowing he was stubborn and would not give up. She mourned that she had researched her cell phone thinking of buying it in the morning and thinking she was not going to wake him, but at the same time appreciated the effort he always made to make her happy.

"I don't know the name, I just ate with Patterson sometime. It's a funny name."

She watched him pick up his cell phone and then went to him and took his hand.

"It's not fair to wake Patterson just because of it." - She said looking at him.

He held up the cell phone to her.

"Marshmallow" was written in the research and images brought photos of the candy in various textures, but what she had eaten before was colorful.

"What can not you find out?" - She said with irony and they exchanged a smile before a quick kiss.

He was putting on his gloves and she just watched him and thought of the cold outside at this time of night.

"I can go with you?" She asked and he took the warmer clothes and wrapped her in coats as well as her belly.

They were both warm when they left the house. Sleep was still soaking in her eyes, but she allowed herself to see her husband behind the wheel again. This was one of her favorite exercises. She only lost sleep now, for the two children they were waiting for inside knew how to take her down like no one else ever could.

"Do you know where you'll find it at this hour?" She asked, watching him.

"Some convenience store." They always have packages of these candy. He said and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Her sleep however was larger than the way to the store and before she got there she was already asleep.

Kurt came into the store. The bored salesgirl watched him and was about to point to the liquor store as he went straight to the cashier, where the salesmen left their candy and got several packs of marshmallows. The face that the saleswoman made clearly said what she thought: that was a strange situation. He giggled until he pointed to the car and she smiled at seeing Jane with a huge belly and sleeping in the front seat.

She woke up from the nap as soon as Kurt came back. She was surprised at the size of the marshmallow bag he carried.

"If I eat all this, I will not want to eat any more candy for the rest of my life." - She said with irony until he got into the car.

He did not leave immediately, but opened the first of the packages and began to eat with her. Saw a satisfaction filling him up as he watched the satisfaction fill her while filling her mouth with marshmallow. They ate for a few minutes until she sighed, watching him eat.

"Father also feel desires." He said eating and she laughed humorously.

"It's good that they're synchronized with their mother's wishes." She said raising her forehead and they followed eating in silence.

They watched the shop street. A strange silence, with no movement at all. They were just in the middle of a big snowy night alone in the middle of a deserted avenue in a car sharing marshmallows at dawn.

"Have you ever imagined that your life would make you leave the house at dawn in the snow to buy candy?" She asked curiously.

He looked at her with observation and thought for a moment.

"I do not think so," and then he turned, putting his hand under her face, "but this is a lot more pleasurable than anything I've thought of in my life before. You are much more than I planned for me and I am grateful for it." He finished and kissed her lover's forehead.

She smiled in response and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"I'm very grateful to you, too," she began and laughed wickedly at him, "and for those marshmallows, but I think we can go now."

"Wherever you want to go." He replied with a warm smile and they went home.

They were just coming home after an intense day in the park. He thought age was already coming, or that his children had a paranormal power not to get tired because he was just feeling dead. To his luck his wife had as much energy as her children. They were all in the car on the way home when their couple started screaming.

"Dad! Mom!" Nikki and Lucca shouted.

Jane turned at once.

"What is happening?" She asked them.

"There, Mom." Nikki say. "Colorful candy. We want!"

Kurt looked across the runway. It was a convenience store. The store where he had gone to buy candy for his children when they did not even know him yet. Kurt and Jane exchanged a smile and headed into the store with their children on the arm and his wife whispered to her.

"I never imagined that either," he said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"But that's even sweeter than anything we imagined for the four of us!" She smiled and joined in a hug with her children and her husband, the people who had sweetened their lives forever.


End file.
